oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Death of the Tenogadi
Chapter I: Death of a Tenogadi ' The dim moonlight illuminated the grasslands gently swaying in the night time breeze. The winds made the Ria heat disperse and fear that Roh was to come early. Silently as a lily upon the water the servants of the Tenogadi moved throughout the fortress lighting the lanterns along the walls. As one of the servants lit a nearby lantern a sudden gust of wind extinguished it, then another until when looking behind the servant stood alone in darkness. Something evil was on the air, death approached and darkness would rule. As the servant dwelled on these forbidden thoughts a scream rang out from within the castle, the scream signaled the beginning of the end. "Move out of my way!" bellowed a gruff and irritated voice, pushing past the cooks and courtesans Kijo Hyhonami entered the bedroom of his Divinity, the Tenogadi, father of the Tiakamto faithful. What Kijo saw filled his heart with dread and sadness, at the bedside of the Tenogadi was a priest carefully listening for the breath of the divine. As carefully as he had listened, the priest pushed himself to his feet and his head bowed low approached Kijo, "Honourable Hyhonami, his Divinity rests amongst the stars above to guide our people from the next world." As the priest spoke he kept his eyes upon the wooden floor desperate for it to open and swallow him whole. Kijo Hyhonami was called the Scythe of the Tenogadi, the Sword of Righteousness. For nearly thirty years the Tenogadi had maintained a delicate peace upon the Island of a Thousand Winds keeping the clans, dojoiates and kojoiates alike at bay with Hyhonami to exact retribution on those who did not obey. With the death of the Tenogadi, Hyhonami knew that the fate of the island was total war. The wisdom and authority of the now past Divinity was so great that no lord or shogun on the isle would dare to doubt his word lest they face damnation in the world beyond. Tiakamtoism was not a young faith, it's origins lay in that of the very land itself and any who spoke against the will of the true father of it was damned. Each Tenogadi appointed their own successor, a monk of the faith that would carry on the works of their predecessor. Hyhonami was honour bound to bring the new Tenogadi to the Divine Seat and see him bear the weight of leading the faithful, however the now sleeping Divinity had been deceived. A bringer of peace his successor, Miyo Sherowita, brother to the powerful Shogun, Haru Sherowita had no agenda of peace, but an agenda of deciet. "Honourable Hyhonami, we look to you for guidance." Kijo turned his head from his thoughts to observe the elder priests of the Tiakamto bowing in reverence to him, the speaker spoke once more in a cowering tone, "The new Divinity, Tenogadi Miyo must been brought to the Divine Seat. It was the will of the Sleeping Divinity." Frowning Kijo knew of only one option, he had to attempt to break tradition, to save the peace of the land. Bowing deeply, an action that disturbed most of the assembled, Kijo spoke is a slow, respectful tone, "Oh great Elders of peace and wisdom, you are not foolish, nor do I deem you such. Our Sleeping Divinity was deceived in appointing a beast of war to usurp this great Divine seat, you must see this. If he is brought here, he will bring ruin to the peace--" He was impressed he had gotten this far, the elders began to cry out in horror, "Heresy! Traitor!" Kijo had served his time as Scythe of the Tenogadi, it seemed now he would serve as its greatest rival. "Silence!" Screamed the red-faced Kijo, "Damn your false Tenogadi! And damn this place! Let us see you keep peace without the Sword of Righteousness!" With that he stormed out of the room pacing down the long corridor, the voices of the fearful screaming behind him. A figure emerged from the shadows, a young woman of impeccable beauty, her ash hair tied tightly into a tight bun, her beautiful crimson dressing gown clinging to her body. As she spoke Kijo's heart sank, "You flee Honourable Hyhonami, like a coward." Her tone was akin to daggers, piercing the armour of the General's soul. "I will not serve a warmonger Yumi, you knew this was to be." The woman narrowed her eyes, "I am honour bound to serve the Tenogadi, as are you. If you leave this place to the dogs, I will kill myself before looking upon you again." Without another word the General left the corridor, and then the fortress, and finally the stable atop his steed. From the top balcony Yumi stood, a shadow to the riding Kijo, who before too long faded into the darkened forests surrounding the castle. A few moments passed before Yumi spoke, "He has truly gone." A figured stepped from the shadows and stood beside the girl, dressed in the attire of an elder priest, the man was clearly neither old, nor devout. Removing the headdress he glared out into the night, "Lady Yumi, without him we will have no support save the Sherowita Shogun to maintain his brother's claim. This land will not bow to a Tenogadi so young, or inexperienced. This will mean war." "Then war it is. ''General Maki." '''Chapter II: Ascension of the Warmonger Category:Story